Deliver Me
by ViciousQuestionMark
Summary: Sequel to Strictly a OneTime Thing. A month after Cloud’s little “runin” with Reno, he still can’t seem to get the Turk out of his mind. Yaoi, RenoxCloud
1. Chapter 1

**Title**: Deliver Me

**Author**: ViciousQuestionMark

**Rating**: M

**Warning: This Story Contains Slash! Yes, that's right folks, that means guy on guy action (Reno/Cloud)! So if you've got a problem with that, then I don't recommend reading any further. Oh yeah, Reno's foul mouth also shows up a bit, so there's that too. **

**Summary**: A month after Cloud's little "run-in" with Reno, he still can't seem to get the Turk out of his mind.

**Disclaimer**: Obviously, I don't own Final Fantasy _or_ Cloud, Reno, and their friends. If I did, I'd be a very, very rich woman, and not writing dirty stories with other people's characters.

Deliver Me 

Cloud sighed and looked out the window, shifting uncomfortably in his seat. The sun was shining brightly outside, mocking the fact that he was stuck inside at his desk. Cloud gave one last longing look out the window before turning his gaze back to the paperwork in front of him. It had to be done. There was nothing for it; he just had to finish this stack, and then he'd be free to go out for a ride. Picking up his pen, he stared at the forms for a few minutes before giving up and turning back to the window. It had been ages since he'd been able to take a ride on Fenrir just for the hell of it. He was always out on a delivery or stuck in this goddamned office doing paperwork _for_ the deliveries.

Besides wanting to get out of the office, Cloud decided that it would just feel good to have Fenrir rumbling underneath him again, to be controlling all of that power. These days, Cloud just didn't feel like he was in charge of his own life. He was always out, running errands for Tifa, looking for whatever item Marlene, always losing things, had lost, helping Denzel find ways to impress Marlene (usually by finding whatever she had lost and having him give it back to her, claiming he found it), and, of course, running the delivery service. He never took time to just enjoy himself, or even to relax. He couldn't remember the last time he'd really enjoyed himself.

_Oh yes you can,_ said that little voice in the back of his head. _The last time you _really _enjoyed yourself… _

Enjoyment…it had come in the form of long red hair, a smart mouth, and the smoothest, tightest ass that Cloud had ever experienced.

Writhing, pleading, shouting your name… 

Yes, without a doubt Cloud had been in control, then. He shifted again, definitely uncomfortable now, the tightening of his pants driving any thoughts of finishing work out of his head. Giving up on the mountain of work in front of him, Cloud tidied up his desk, straightening out the papers and arranging his pencils in a straight line. Before he could get any further than pushing his chair away from the desk however, the phone rang.

_Ignore it. Just ignore it._

Cloud glanced at the phone, biting his thumbnail absently. A delivery _would_ get him out on Fenrir, and bring in some money…

"Hello, Strife Delivery Service…" Cloud picked up a pencil, tapping it against the desk.

"Yo."

"…." Cloud swallowed. That voice. Oh _God_ that voice.

"Hello?"

"S-sorry," he choked out, tightening his fingers around the pencil. "I'm here."

Reno chuckled, and Cloud could hear him exhale deeply – _He must be smoking_.

"Good, I thought maybe you'd died of shock."

"What do you want, Reno?"

"Your services, of course. And no, not _those _services…unfortunately. Although, maybe after the business…"

"You have thirty seconds before I hang up."

"All right all right. Christ, lighten up, dude. I need you to deliver something."

Pulling a piece of paper to him, Cloud righted the pencil. "What's it weigh?"

"Oh, about 140 pounds."

"That's gonna be extra. Shape?"

"Um…kinda oblong…" Reno was trying not to laugh. Cloud narrowed his eyes.

"Height?"

"Well it's about 5'10", has red hair and wears a suit-"

Cloud hung up the phone. It rang again almost immediately, and the blond sighed, resigning himself to dealing with the Turk. He picked up the phone.

"Strife Delivery Service."

"That's rude, yo."

"What do you _want_, Reno?"

"I told you, Strife, I need a delivery. Well, actually _Rufus_ needs a delivery. He needs _you_ to deliver _me_. To Junon. I have to pick something up for him, and he's convinced that if I go by myself I'll get sidetracked…well, he said shit-faced in an alley somewhere, but-" 

"I don't deliver _people_, Reno. You have a helicopter, take that. You'll be there in no time."

"The Prez is flying to Costa del Sol and, since Shinra really is no more, the budget only holds for one 'copter. C'mon, Strife, a has-been or not, working for Rufus pays off bigtime. Besides, you know you're just _dyin'_ to get out of that dingy office of yours. It's fucking gorgeous outside, too. Perfect weather for a bike ride…" the hopeful note in the Turk's voice had Cloud biting his bottom lip. He looked out the window again; it _was_ a nice day…probably one of the last they'd have before fall began to turn into winter. He went back and forth with himself for a minute, then…

"Fine. But it's going to cost you, and we're leaving now. Where are you?"

He could almost hear the grin in Reno's voice. "Look outside."

Cloud closed his eyes briefly. _Why me? _He pushed himself out of his chair and took the few steps to the window, leaning on the frame and looking outside. Sure enough, right beside his bike stood Reno. When he saw Cloud in the window he grinned and threw his arms up. There was a small black bag on the ground beside him. Dammit, he was even prepared. He watched Reno bring his phone back to his ear.

"Surprised? I figured you be just _itching_ to get going, so here I am! …ok actually Rufus kicked me off the 'copter. He just had Rude fly real low."

"I'll be down in five minutes. Don't touch my bike."

"Hey, I got it, hands off. Does the same rule apply to you, yo?"

Cloud flipped his phone shut, unable to stop the smile that crept onto his face.

XxX 

Reno turned as he heard the door to the bar open. Cloud turned to lock the door and Reno took the moment to admire the blonde's backside. He was dressed in his usual – black pants, black shirt – and had a jacket slung over one arm, an overnight bag dangling beneath it. Reno took one last drag from his cigarette then dropped it on the ground, grinding it out with his toe as Cloud walked toward him.

"Hey." He turned his head to the side and exhaled, careful not to blow the smoke towards the blonde. Cloud ignored him and went to the bike, opening his saddlebag and dumping in his coat and bag. He turned to look at Reno, one eyebrow raised.

"Are you coming or not?"

Reno sauntered over, settling his bag in next to Cloud's. "You weren't this mean to me after you fucked me."

The blonde ignored him, focusing instead on fastening the saddlebag, but the Turk could see the muscles working in his jaw. Grinning to himself, he sidled up behind Cloud and leaned down, kissing the shell of his ear lightly. "Maybe you ought to do it more often."

Cloud's fingers fumbled on the buckles, but he managed to get them done, before standing up straight, effectively throwing Reno off of him. He cleared his throat and moved to the front of the bike, hesitating a moment before swinging his leg over and standing it up.

"Get on."

"Oh with pleasure." Reno swung his leg over the seat and settled himself behind Cloud, grinning as he slid his hands around the blonde's waist. "Although if I stay like this too long, we may have to stop somewhere so I can get off."

Cloud sighed. It was going to be a very long ride.

XxX 

"Are we there yet?"

"Have we stopped?"

"…No…" 

"Then we're not there yet."

…

"…I'm hungry."

"We've only been going for three hours."

…

"My ass is sore. And not in the good way."

"Stop wiggling, you're going to make us tip."

…

"…Reno?"

The hands around his waist had relaxed, and Cloud felt a light pressure on his right shoulder. A glance behind him, coupled with the prolonged silence from behind him, confirmed it – the Turk had fallen asleep, his head resting on Cloud's shoulder. His hands had fallen from around the blonde's waist to rest on his thighs, and Cloud couldn't honestly say that he wasn't enjoying it. The silence was nice, of course, but the Turk's weight behind him and against him, combined with Fenrir rumbling underneath him, was even better. It was, hard as he tried to fight it, turning him on. And there was still a good hour more to go before they reached Junon.

XxX 

"Reno…Reno wake up." Cloud jerked his shoulder back, jolting Reno out of his nap. The redhead sat up and blinked sleepily, yawning. Looking around he saw that dusk had fallen, casting a purplish light over the city. They were stopped at a traffic light, and it took Reno a moment to realize that they had reached Junon.

"Hey…when did we get here?"

"Just came in. Have a nice nap?" 

"Mmmm…" Reno purred, stretching his hands out on Cloud's thighs and pushing himself up against the other man's back. "Very nice."

"Stoppit," snapped Cloud. He was hungry, tired, and, undeniably, very, very horny. "Where do you have to go?"

"Hmm…"the redhead looked around him, unfazed by the blonde's snappishness. His hands still rested gently on Cloud's thighs, and he unconsciously drummed his fingers on them as he took his bearings. "Go straight through here, then take the next right. We need to go downtown, to the military HQ. Trust me, you'll know it when you see it."

Cloud made a noncommittal sound and revved the engine as the light turned. The sudden take off threw Reno backwards and he instinctively clutched at the first thing he could – the top of Cloud's thighs. Cloud's eyes widened and Reno smirked as he found himself with a handful of the blonde's crotch. He was still smirking when a forceful, well-aimed elbow knocked the wind out of him.

"Oof…it was an accident, yo, I swear!" he readjusted his hands to circle the blonde's waist. "I had to grab on to _some_thing!"

"It didn't have to be…that!"

Reno could see Cloud's blush even in the rapidly fading light, and it only made his grin wider. It _had_ been an accident that he grabbed the blonde's crotch, but he couldn't say that it had been wholly unpleasant for either party. Being pressed up against the other man for so long had made him unbelievably horny, and when his long fingers had felt the slight hardness in Cloud's pants, it hadn't exactly turned him off. Just as he was contemplating the best way to get another handful but avoid the elbow, he saw the Shinra military building looming in front of them and he sighed.

"Just park it over there, yo!" Reno leaned forward, pointing at a small parking lot to the right of the entrance. Cloud pulled Fenrir up and killed the engine, pushing his goggles up his forehead and looking up at the building.

They were sitting next to an impossibly high outer wall, and through the iron gate Cloud could see the equally huge main building, all built of smooth white stone.

"This is the Shinra military headquarters?"

"Yeah." Reno slid off the bike, keeping one hand on Cloud's thigh to steady himself as he swung his leg over the seat. He left it there absently as he stared with distaste at the building before them. "There's really not much left since the whole Sephiroth incident – no money for it now. But there's a couple guys here, keeping busy with things like testing bombs out in the middle of nowhere. Rufus pays them, and they take care of the building upkeep and stuff. There's a corporate building uptown that does all the paperwork and cover up, when its needed. I'd much rather be dealing with them." Reno seemed to realize that his hand was still on Cloud's leg and he quickly removed it, glancing over, as if to see whether or not the blonde was going to hit him.

"Why would you rather be dealing with the corporates?" Cloud was looking at him and frowning slightly, though Reno didn't know that it was because he had removed his hand.

The Turk sighed. "You'll see." He began to walk towards the entrance, then turned and looked at Cloud. "You coming in or what, yo?"

Cloud blinked several times, then put down Fenrir's kickstand and slid off the bike to follow Reno.

"Ah…better leave the sword with the bike, Strife." Cloud frowned.

"Why?" He never left his sword anywhere he wasn't. Hand-to-hand combat just wasn't his style.

Reno hesitated. "Well…these guys…y'see, these're the real…_hard core_ military types, most of 'em have been with Shinra…well…forever. They're not real big on outsiders."

Cloud just stared at him, blinking, and Reno sighed, seeing that he was fighting a losing battle.

"All right, all right. You can keep the sword but just…stay close to me, all right? _Not_ because I don't think you're _more_ than capable to handle any of these guys," he added hastily at Cloud's affronted look. "Just because they don't know you. Now come on, before it gets any darker."

Almost as if on cue, several large lights mounted on the wall chose that moment to flood the front of the complex with light, inside and out. Cloud followed Reno to the gate, where the redhead stepped up to the call box, pressing a button. There was some crackling, and then a woman's voice came over the speaker.

"Please state your name, and what business you have at the Shinra Military Base."

Reno looked up at the camera above the box. "Agent 096779, bodyguard and special agent. President Shinra sent me to collect some documents from Commander Torlin."

There was a pause, and then a buzz as the gates opened, admitting them both into the complex. The gates slammed shut behind them, and Reno looked around uneasily, putting his hand on his hip, fingers wrapping around the handle of his EMR.

"Remember, stay close to m- DUCK!"

Cloud dropped to the ground in barely enough time to save his neck from the sword aimed at it. He heard the _whoosh_ it made as it swung through the empty air where his head had been not ten seconds earlier. Dropping to the ground he rolled away from the sound of metal on metal and came up in a crouch, his hand on the hilt of his sword. Reno was holding his EMR up over his head, blocking the sword that had been aimed at Cloud. Reno was breathing hard, staring at the man wielding the sword.

He was big, taller than Reno by a few inches and much thicker, his upper arm probably about the size of Reno's waist. His face turning red with the effort of holding off the sword, Reno dropped his arms and ducked, spinning around in a crouch to kick at the knees of his opponent. The man jumped back and Reno came up out of his crouch swinging, his EMR connecting with the man's stomach. Cloud heard the _zap_ of the electric shock and winced – he'd been on the receiving end of that, once, and he knew that it wasn't pleasant. He was finding it hard to have any sympathy for the man, though, as it looked like he was currently trying to break Reno's arm. He had the hand holding the EMR by the wrist and twisted behind the Turk's back, making Reno's face contort in pain. Cloud's fingers tightened on the hilt of his Buster sword as he debated whether or not to interfere. His decision was made for him, however, when Reno reached around with his free hand and grabbed the man's hair, swinging both arms forward to throw him flat on his back. Cloud often forgot that, despite Reno's slender build, he had a lot of strength in him. The man on the ground made a move for his sword, but Reno's EMR at his throat stayed his hand.

"All right…all right! You win."

Reno didn't remove his weapon as he jerked his head at Cloud. "You can get up now, yo."

Cloud straightened up, releasing his grip on his sword. Adrenaline coursed through his body after watching the fight, his blood running hot through his veins. His nerves were on edge as he moved closer to Reno, warily watching the man on the ground, though he appeared to be going nowhere.

"Are you all right?"

Reno was surprised at the genuine concern in Cloud's voice as the blonde touched his arm gently. He swallowed at the closeness of the blonde, his leftover adrenaline seeking it's usual outlet – a good hard fuck. He shook his head, as if to clear it, and cleared his throat.

"I'm fine. Get up, Jackson."

The man on the ground got up slowly, keeping a wary eye on the EMR. "Not bad, Reno. Not bad."

"Wait…you _know_ him?!" Cloud looked between the men.

"Unfortunately." Reno looked at the big man with distaste. He rotated his shoulder experimentally. "Dammit, he's getting better at that…Where's Torlin?"

The man called Jackson grinned at him. "Main building, first floor office. I'll take you."

"Whatever, yo. Just don't talk to me."

"You got it." The stupid smile still plastered on his face, Jackson began to lead them towards the big building that Cloud had seen from outside the gate. Reno dropped back to walk with Cloud.

"What the hell was that about?!" the blonde demanded.

"They think I'm like, fucking God or something. Every fucking time I come here someone attacks me. I hate it when Rufus sends me here, and he always does it just because he knows I hate it. Bastard." Reno rotated his shoulder again, a grimace crossing his face. "I think Jackson's beefed up a little since the last time he tried to kill me. My shoulder shouldn't still hurt. Damn I think I pulled a muscle…"

Reno was talking more to himself than to Cloud, now, and the blonde simply tagged along behind him, taking in his surroundings. They reached the main building and had to wait for Jackson to buzz them in before they were admitted to a large, open front hall with doors leading off either side of it.

"Wait here," said Jackson. He left them in the middle of the hallway, knocking on a door to their right before going in and giving Reno a wink before closing it behind him.

Reno shuddered. "I _really_ hate that guy."

Cloud kept silent, looking around him. The hall was huge, and absolutely bare – the picture of military efficiency. He turned at the sound of a door opening and saw Jackson standing in the doorway, beckoning at Reno. Cloud started to follow him, but was stopped at the door by the beefy man.

"Sorry dude."

Reno turned, looking back at him. "Don't worry, yo. I'll be out in a minute, 10 tops." The door shut in his face, leaving Cloud alone with the big man named Jackson. He retreated a few steps away from the other man and leaned against the wall, closing his eyes and trying not to yawn. There was no way he was driving back to Edge tonight. A few more minutes and he'd be asleep just like this…

"So how do you know Reno?"

The blonde groaned inwardly. "We've…worked together a couple times," he said, not opening his eyes.

_Come on Reno…hurry the fuck up._

It wasn't the fact that he was waiting for Reno that bothered him. It wasn't even the fact that they'd be stuck together overnight in a strange town (well, Strange to Cloud. Reno was obviously pretty familiar with Junon). What bothered him was the fact that he was stuck in a room with the man who had not five minutes earlier tried to kill Reno, and at the moment Cloud had no greater urge than to shove his sword up the man's ass and give it a good hard twist.

"That's cool. What kind of-"

"All right, we're out of here." Cloud's eyes snapped open at the sound of the Turk's voice and he pushed himself away from the wall.

Reno was shoving something into his pocket, his face annoyed. He grabbed Cloud by the arm as he walked by, practically dragging him out of the building. Something was wrong. Cloud could see it in the redhead's face and feel it in the tense was Reno was gripping his arm.

"That gate had better _fucking_ be open when I get there, yo!" he shouted, striding across the courtyard. The gates had barely begun to open when Reno shoved his way through them, Cloud just barely managing to squeeze his thicker frame through behind him before the gates were shut once more.

"Reno? What's-"

"Let's just go, yo. I want to get out of here, ok? Don't you want to get home?" He stood expectantly by Fenrir, waiting for Cloud to get on.

"We're not going home. I can't make it all the way back to Edge tonight, unless you want to be a road pancake in the morning. Where's a cheap motel we can get tonight?"

Reno looked affronted. "Ok…the staying overnight I get. But please…_please_ tell me that you didn't just say 'cheap motel' to me. We're in a city _owned_ by Shinra, Strife. We can do better than a cheap motel." He grinned. "Someplace with room service, a hot shower, nice comfy beds…" he stretched suggestively.

Cloud cleared his throat and swung himself onto the bike. "Let's go."

He didn't see Reno's grin as he settled himself behind Cloud. "Oh yes. Let's."

**A/N: Oh I do hope you liked it! No worries, I'm working on chapter 2 as we speak, and it's _almost_ finished – I never thought I'd have so much trouble writing a lemon! o0 Well oh well, you know the drill – please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title**: Deliver Me

**Author**: ViciousQuestionMark

**Rating**: M

**Warning: This Story Contains Slash! Yes, that's right folks, that means guy on guy action (Reno/Cloud)! So if you've got a problem with that, then I don't recommend reading any further. Oh yeah, Reno's foul mouth also shows up a bit, so there's that too. **

**Summary**: A month after Cloud's little "run-in" with Reno, he still can't seem to get the Turk out of his mind.

**Disclaimer**: Obviously, I don't own Final Fantasy _or_ Cloud, Reno, and their friends. If I did, I'd be a very, very rich woman, and not writing dirty stories with other people's characters.

Chapter 2 

"Reno…I can't afford this…" Cloud looked around him at the luxurious hotel that Reno had directed him to. "Isn't there someplace a little less…extravagant?"

"Don't worry, yo." Reno walked up to the desk, flashing his Shinra ID card at the young clerk, who smiled flirtatiously at him. Reno grinned back at her, leaning on the counter. "Hey, cutie. Can you do me a favor and make sure that my friend and I get a _real_ nice room? Thanks, doll." He chucked her under the chin and she giggled, turning a bright shade of red. Reno turned grinning to Cloud, but his grin quickly faded when he met the icy stare of mako-blue eyes.

"…what?"

"Sir?" the girl had a high-pitched voice, and she snapped a bubble-gum bubble loudly. "Here's your card key. You'll be on the seventh floor, in Suite 729. Checkout is tomorrow at noon."

Reno took the key distractedly, still looking at Cloud, who was now avoiding his eyes. "Thanks. Come on, Cloud." He moved to take hold of the blonde's arm, but Cloud jerked away from him, walking towards the elevators and completely ignoring him.

**XxX**

"What did I do?" the elevator doors pinged shut behind the redhead as he looked helplessly at the blonde, who continued to ignore him. "Oh come on, Strife, don't just ignore me and not tell me what I did wrong, yo!" Cloud mumbled something. "What?"

Cloud looked up at him. "You were _flirting_ with that _girl_."

Reno couldn't help it – he let out a loud bark of laughter, holding his stomach as he doubled over, unable to stop himself. "Oh my _God_, you're _jealous_…!"

Cloud glared at him as the elevator reached their floor, Reno nearly falling onto the floor as the doors slid open. He reached out and grabbed Cloud's hand, catching his breath, looking up at the blonde with serious, lust-filled eyes. "You don't have anything to worry about, yo." As if to prove his point, he brought Cloud's hand up to his mouth, pressing his lips to his palm before closing his lips over the blonde's middle finger, swirling his tongue around the digit and making Cloud shudder with the innuendo. Keeping his hold on Cloud's hand Reno straightened up, licking his lips and pulling the blonde close up against his body. "I only did that to get a good room." He tugged on the front of the man's shirt. "Let's go see how it worked."

Cloud allowed himself to be pulled down the hall by his shirt, until Reno stopped in front of a door marked '729.' He unexpectedly leaned forward, pressing his lips against Cloud's in a gentle kiss before pulling back and turning to the door, inserting the key and pushing it open.

"See? Now didn't that little bit of flirting pay off?"

Cloud had to admit that he was right. The room was huge, more like an apartment than a hotel room. There was a small kitchenette off to the right of the living room they were standing in, and through the doorway Cloud could see a wall made entirely of plate-glass windows, in front of which was a very large, very comfortable-looking bed, buried under pillows. He felt Reno push past him into the bedroom, watching as the redhead flopped, boots and all, onto the bed, letting out a contented sigh.

"God a bed feels good." Cloud stood in the doorway, uncertain of what his next move should be. He wanted the Turk – he had come to terms with himself about that halfway through their trip to Junon – and he was fairly certain that Reno wanted him just as badly. But he just wasn't sure…

"Yo." Reno's voice startled Cloud out of his thoughts. He looked at the Turk, who was lounging lazily on the bed, propped up on his elbows. "You gonna stand there all night? Or," he spread his legs suggestively. "You gonna come keep me company?"

Cloud didn't need to be asked twice. With a low growl he went to the bed, pushing Reno's legs open wider to move between them. He crawled onto the bed, bracing himself with one arm on either side of the Turk's head, and leaned down to capture the other man's lips in a harsh kiss. Reno responded by swiping his tongue over the blonde's lips, asking for entrance which Cloud gladly gave, their tongues meeting briefly before Reno took over, claiming and ravaging Cloud's mouth so thoroughly that he soon tasted blood.

"Mmph…!" the blonde pulled back when Reno bit his lip, staring down incredulously at the redhead, who licked his lips.

"Sorry," he smirked, reaching up to run one finger over Cloud's bruised lips. "You just taste too good…" a hand on the back of Cloud's head pulled him down to another kiss. He gasped when the fingers tangled in his hair tugged sharply, and once more broke their kiss to stare down at the redhead.

"What are you _doing_?"

Reno's eyes gleamed predatorily as he pushed Cloud onto his back, straddling the blonde's hips. "Taking control."

He yanked down the zipper on Cloud's shirt, pushing it off of his shoulders and raking his nails down the blonde's chest. Cloud yelped and jumped, making Reno grin wider. He moved down the man's chest, using lips and tongue to soothe the angry red marks left by his nails while his hands wandered lazily around Cloud's body, down his thighs and back up his sides, over his arms and up to tangle in blonde hair. He came back up, holding Cloud's head and kissing him deeply, slowly grinding his hips against the blondes, earning himself a moan of appreciation from the normally quiet man.

Cloud's eyes snapped open, as Reno's lips were suddenly gone from his own. The Turk was sitting up, getting off of the bed, moving away from him.

"Wh-what are you doing?" mild panic flared up in Cloud. Had he changed his mind? Reno grinned at him.

"Relax, yo." He shrugged off his jacket, pulling a hanger out of the closet and sliding the jacket onto it, then repeated the process with his white dress shirt, but not before giving Cloud a show, unbuttoning his shirt as slowly as possible, allowing the blonde to take in each inch of pale skin as it was revealed. "I'm not goin' _any_where."

Cloud licked his lips, settling himself more comfortably on the bed, raising his arms above his head in a stretch, as Reno turned his back on him, rummaging through the black bag he'd had with him earlier. When he turned back to Cloud, one hand was behind his back and there was a wicked grin on his face. "Close your eyes."

Cloud watched the redhead warily as he approached the bed. "Why?"

Reno gave a dramatic, exasperated sigh. "Just do it. Come on," his grin widened. "You can trust me, yo."

Cloud hesitated, and then closed his eyes, every nerve in his body on edge. He could hear Reno moving around, felt his weight settle onto the bed, edging closer to Cloud's body. Something cold brushed against his skin and Reno leaned down to kiss him gently, trailing the cold thing up one of his arms. Cloud shivered, arching his body upwards to meet Reno's when suddenly there was a _click_, and the cold thing encircled his wrists, rattling with a metallic sound as Cloud's eyes snapped open and he tried to sit up. He got about halfway up, but was restrained from going any further by the handcuffs threaded through the headboard, binding his arms above and behind him.

"What the-?" Cloud strained twisted his head around to gaze at his bound wrists, and then looked back at Reno, who was once more straddling his hips. The redhead grinned at him and bounced happily, making Cloud gasp.

"What, don't like it?" Reno wiggled his hips again, rubbing his own erection against the growing bulge in Cloud's pants.

"Mmmm…Reno…"

"Yes?"

"Find a better use for that pretty mouth of yours."

"Is that the closest I'm gonna get to you talking dirty? Guess that leaves it to me then, doesn't it?" Reno leaned down, allowing his lips to brush against Cloud's ear as he spoke, his hands once more wandering over the blonde's body, pausing to tease a nipple, whispering obscenely into the blonde's ear.

"I'm going to make you scream," he whispered, pinching the sensitive flesh between his fingers. Cloud whimpered. "I'm going to suck you," his hand trailed down, beginning to work on the button of Cloud's pants. "And make you beg. And then," down went the zipper; Cloud's eyes fluttered shut as Reno's hand slid inside. "I'm going to fuck you senseless." 

Cloud groaned as long, slender fingers wrapped themselves around his erection, stroking him with just enough pressure to make him gasp with pleasure, yet not enough to relieve the aching tension.

"Re-eno," Cloud moaned the Turk's name, arching up into his hand.

Reno licked up the side of Cloud's neck, pausing to whisper in his ear, "What do you want me to do, Cloud?" before returning his attention to the blonde's neck, nipping sharply at the skin and pausing again to suck at one spot, leaving behind a large purple mark.

"…Reno!"

"Say it." Reno's fingers tightened.

"Suck me," panted Cloud, tugging at his still-bound wrists.

"Well, if you insist." Reno grinned, moving down the blonde's body, trailing kisses over his chest and stomach. He flicked his tongue out to dip into Cloud's navel before continuing his way down, pushing down the pants that were in his way and nuzzling his face into the soft blonde curls that surrounded the base of Cloud's cock. He planted kisses along the shaft before closing his lips over the head, his tongue greedily licking up the drops of pre-cum that had gathered there. Cloud groaned as Reno bobbed his head experimentally, thrusting his hips upward into Reno's mouth, aching to bury his hands in that fiery red hair. He tugged futilely again at his bonds as Reno swirled his tongue around his cock languidly, taking more of the blonde into his mouth before pulling back, sucking hard. Cloud groaned louder as Reno continued his ministrations, his talented tongue causing the man underneath him to writhe, gasping as he felt the redhead's delicate fingers trailing over his hip and between his legs, kneading his balls roughly. He bucked his hips again, begging the redhead to take him deeper.

"Nnn…R-reno…" Cloud could feel his orgasm beginning to build in the pit of his stomach, something huge and hot, slowly working its way toward his groin.

_Close…so close…_

"Ah!" Cloud cried out as Reno took all of his cock into his mouth, muscles clenching as the Turk swallowed around him. Reno came back up briefly before taking him whole again, another swallow sending the blonde over the edge, choking out Reno's name as he came.

The Turk took in all of the blonde's seed effortlessly, before delivering one last long, slow suck to Cloud's softening cock. He came up licking his lips, his blue eyes almost entirely obscured by black pupil as he dragged himself up to kiss the blonde. Cloud gazed back at him with his own lust-filled eyes, watching as Reno sat up and reached over to the nightstand, grabbing a bottle of lube and dumping some into his palm. He sat and contemplated Cloud for a moment, licking his lips again.

"You taste good, yo." He leaned down, kissing the blonde again as if to prove his point. Cloud licked his lips when the redhead pulled away, tasting faint traces of himself on them. He watched with interest as Reno coated first his fingers and then himself with the lube, closing his eyes and fisting his own erection a few times, small sounds of appreciation escaping him. Cloud felt his cock twitch with interest at this display, his breath quickening as Reno dropped his head back, letting out a groan as he brushed his fingers over the head of his own cock. Cloud let out a strangled whine and Reno opened his eyes, looking down at him with an amused smirk.

"Ready for more already?" he trailed a lube-slicked hand down to the blonde's half-hard cock. "Gotta say, Strife, that's impressive." He trailed his fingers down to trace around Cloud's opening before gently pushing one finger inside of him. The blonde squirmed uncomfortably. It had been a long time…a _long_ time since he'd felt anyone inside of him. He gasped in mingled pain and pleasure as Reno added another finger, moving inside of him, stretching him, preparing him.

Just as he was getting used to the sensation of the intruding fingers, they were withdrawn and Cloud whimpered at the emptiness. He didn't have long to wait, however, before something much larger and altogether much more satisfying filled him, his fingers curling as Reno buried himself in Cloud's more-than-willing ass.

"Oh God…" Reno groaned, holding himself suspended over the blonde, looking down at him with unfocused eyes. Cloud whispered something, his eyes half open, and the redhead had to lean down to hear him. "What?"

"I said," panted Cloud, "_move_!" he pushed downwards against Reno, demanding not requesting. The redhead grinned, foregoing a verbal response to pull back slowly, holding out for a minute, enjoying the look on the blonde's face, before driving back into him full-force, burying himself to the hilt again and again. He reached back and pulled the ponytail out of his hair, long red strands spilling over his shoulders with each thrust, framing his face, trailing over and tickling Cloud's chest.

"Fuck…fuck me…so tight…so _fucking_ hot…"

It didn't matter that Reno was talking more to himself than to Cloud. It didn't matter than he was pounding into the blonde so hard that the headboard was banging against the wall, making the neighbors wonder what was going on. The only thing that mattered was that Reno keep moving, that Cloud arched his back and pushed his hips down to get that – _yes_, that spot just there. It only mattered that Cloud keep moaning his name, that their bodies keep touching, sweat-slicked chests sliding together, and that Reno keep feeling that tight, amazing heat clenching around his cock with each stroke. He was close, he could feel it coming, and he reached down to stroke Cloud's now full hard-on, wanting to bring them over the edge together. It didn't take long for Cloud's already hypersensitive body to respond to Reno's touch, his orgasm coming hard and fast after only a few strokes, coating the Turk's hand in the white hot liquid. A few more strokes and Reno was coming hard into Cloud's ass, screaming his name as his release wracked his body, blunt fingernails digging into the flesh of the other man's arms hard enough to draw blood. He collapsed, panting, on top of Cloud, planting kisses along his jaw and all over his face, running his hands up Cloud's arms to where his wrists were still bound. He reached over to the nightstand again, this time flashing a small silver key in front of Cloud's dazed face.

"This is prob'ly gonna hurt like a bitch…"

He reached up, sticking the key into the lock on the handcuffs and unlocking them. Cloud's arms fell numbly to the bed as Reno tossed away the cuffs. Cloud felt the blood rushing back into his arms, bringing with it a dull ache, but his sated body was too tired to care, especially when Reno's lithe body snuggled into his, fingers running up and down his chest absently.

"…Reno?"

"Mmm?"

"What happened earlier? At the Shinra building?"

"…hmmm?"

"You seemed really agitated…when we were leaving…"

"Oh," Reno yawned widely, burying his face in the crook of Cloud's neck. "Torlin was hitting on me."

"…_what_?"

"He always does that…its just," he yawned again. "Annoying. He tried to feel me up this time though." Reno reached down and pulled the blankets up over them both, cuddling closer to Cloud.

"He…he what?" Cloud shifted, sitting up a bit.

"Oh calm down killer." A hand on his chest forced him back down to the bed. "I broke three of his fingers."

Cloud ran his fingers through Reno's loose hair, and the redhead could almost hear him grinning. "Well that's…unfortunate…"

Reno kissed the side of Cloud's neck, slinging a leg over his waist. "So Strife…we gonna make this a repeat thing? Cuz I think" he began planting wet kisses over the blonde's neck and jawline. "That it would be a good thing to do…every…couple months…weeks…days…hours…"

Cloud pulled the redhead up and kissed him softly, pulling away enough to speak, their lips brushing.

"I think that that is a very, very good idea."

**A/N: Oh no! Ok, so I know that the ending is…sudden. If it sucks let me know and I'll fix it I promise! Well, what'd you guys think? Good? Bad? Should never see the light of day again? Please review and let me know!**


End file.
